Because You’re Worth It
by rachcorleone
Summary: Você sabe o que é pior do que perceber que está apaixonado por seu melhor amigo gay? -- Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em: **27/12/2008

**Autora: **Sarah

**Parte 1**

Você sabe o que é pior do que perceber que está apaixonado por seu melhor amigo gay?

Que tal viajar ao redor do mundo, viver em um ônibus e ficar com ele praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia? E não vamos esquecer o fato de que ele também faz insinuações sexuais, abraça você, fala sobre sua vida sexual – da qual você nunca será parte – e sorri do jeito certo para fazer seu coração se agitar, antes de você franzir a testa para o fato de que você _não deveria gostar dele_.

E isso não tem nada a ver com se recusar a aceitar sua sexualidade – por favor, você fica feliz em admitir que ele te fez gay –, é mais pelo fato de que ele é _David Desrosiers_.

Ele é lindo, maravilhoso, engraçado, perfeito... E totalmente intocável e fora do seu alcance. É por isso que você. Não. Vai. Dizer. Nada.

Então, você o ama? Grande coisa.

Não é como se você realmente quisesse beijá-lo, casar com ele, e comprar um filhotinho de cachorro com ele – apenas para vê-lo guinchar por ter um animal de estimação e _você_ ser aquele que deu isso à ele.

... E, talvez, você queira isso mais do que qualquer coisa. Mais do você já quis que o Simple Plan fosse famoso… Mas você sabe que não vai tê-lo. Por que David pode ter o cara que ele quiser.

Ele _teve_ os dois irmãos Way – e você não tem certeza, mas tem esse rumor sobre Gabe Saporta e Willian Beckette, chocolate derretido e um ménage – e você sabe que ele dormiu com Sebastien na primeira vez que eles se encontraram.

E, sério, essa é a grande coisa que está te segurando. Se David já tivesse gostado de si, ele teria se feito notar e, ao menos, lhe cantado _uma vez_.

Mas ele não tinha, não nos dez anos que você o conhece. Sempre foi uma brincadeira.

Então, yeah, é por isso que você tem estado amuado por toda a semana.

E você, na verdade, acha que você está se saindo bem com isso... Não tão bem quanto David quando ele está no seu modo puto – mas esse é David, então, é claro que você não está tão bem quanto ele –, mas você tem pessoas preocupadas consigo... Então, ponto para você?

Mas, então de novo, quando a banda está preocupada, isso significa que David está preocupado e, porra, isso é uma coisa que você não quer nunca fazer. Preocupá-lo.

E você tem tentando parecer bem perto dele e dos outros… A palavra operante sendo _cansado_.

E David tinha desenvolvido esse detector de mentiras que estava constantemente ligado e impossível de ser enganado.

Então, numa grande imagem das coisas, você está severamente surpreso e mais do que malditamente apavorado – e, você sabe, feliz também – quando você abre a porta do seu apartamento – desde que vocês estão na turnê canadense no momento e a próxima casa de show é próxima à sua casa – e encontra David lá com um sorriso muito brilhante em seu rosto e três sacolas recicladas – David está todo sobre salvar o meio ambiente – em suas mãos.

"David." Você diz lentamente, depois de alguns poucos momentos de silêncio, nos quais você se garantiu de que não iria gritar ao invés de falar. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

E seu sorriso se alarga, antes dele forçar seu caminho para dentro do seu apartamento. Você observa, enquanto ele deposita as sacolas no balcão, pendura seu agasalho na cadeira, antes de ir até a geladeira e tirar uma caixa de suco – o favorito dele. Aquele que você sempre tem estocado para essas visitas aleatórias, que você veio a esperar.

Virando-se com o canudo em sua boca, enquanto ele bebia ruidosa e alegremente, ele salta até as sacolas.

Ele tira o canudo da boca, antes de declarar. "Você, Pierre Bouvier, é meu melhor amigo. E eu – na minha magnificência – vou sacrificar uma das nossas adoráveis – e raras – noite de folga da turnê, para te fazer se sentir melhor."

Por um segundo, vários pensamento sobre _como_ você queria que ele te fizesse _se sentir melhor_ passaram por sua mente... Mas você rapidamente os deixou de lado e perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida. "Como?"

Ele sorri, depositando o suco na mesa, enquanto procura dentro da sacola e, o que ele tira de lá – combinados com suas palavras – fazem seu estômago se apertar. "Nós vamos ter uma atividade de homem e assistir pornô juntos."

"O-o quê?" você gagueja, quase certo de que seu rosto ficou pálido com as palavras dele.

Ele nota e, rapidamente, balança suas mãos animadamente. "Não! Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas olhe!" e ele está bem na sua frente, pondo a capa bem debaixo do seu nariz e apontando para a mulher nua. "É pornô hétero. Um cara e uma garota. Não surte, okay? Eu não estou tentando te obrigar a fazer coisas gays ou algo assim."

E as palavras _'e se eu quiser?'_ estão na ponta da sua língua, mas você as engole e fica em silêncio.

Ele pega seu silêncio como algo ruim; você vê o rosto dele abater-se, assim que ele parece todo incerto e preocupado. "Eu não... Eu pensei que fosse isso que caras faziam? Eu posso apenas, tipo, pedir para o Chuck vir até aqui, ao invés? Não tem que ser _eu_. Eu... Eu não quero te deixar inconfortável e…"

"David." Você o interrompe, um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto, ainda que você saiba que vai se arrepender disso. "Eu vou pegar algumas cervejas. Vá ajeitar o DVD."

E o sorriso dele está de volta, apesar de que está bem mais largo do que antes – e _você_ o colocou lá –, enquanto ele vai até o DVD.

Balançando sua cabeça, você faz seu caminho até a cozinha e pega um pacote de seis cervejas. E mesmo que você _saiba_ que assistir pornôs com _David_ vai pedir muito mais álcool que isso, você não diz nada, enquanto se move até o sofá e se junta à ele.

E se você está silenciosamente esperando que David ache o cara do filme malditamente _feio_, então ele não vai se masturbar – ou, talvez, te achar atraente em comparação –, bem, ninguém nunca vai precisar saber.

Então, mantendo esse pensamento em mente, você pega duas latas de cerveja, pousando uma na mesa que está no lado do sofá de David – a que tem o telefone – antes de se sentar na outra ponta, abrindo sua lata e tomando um longo gole.

E você está sentado no sofá por, talvez, um minuto, mas você já está tentando não se contorcer assim que David se curva para baixo, para ajeitar o aparelho de DVD – praguejando quando este se recusou a funcionar – dando-lhe uma clara visão de apenas quão justa a calça dele é.

E você termina apertando sua lata de cerveja tão fortemente, que você está surpreso que ela não tenha explodido com a pressão – ou, você sabe, derrubado tudo sobre você.

Finalmente – apenas quando o metal da sua lata está começando a fazer um barulho estranho e o líquido está começando a vazar pela borda –, você o ouve fazer um som triunfante. Erguendo-se e fazendo uma pequena dança, que o faz sorrir apesar de si mesmo, seu aperto ao redor da lata diminuindo.

"Conseguiu fazer funcionar?" Você pergunta em meio à uma risada, pousando sua bebida na mesa ao seu lado.

Ele pára de dançar, vira-se para você e sorri brilhantemente. "Porra, sim! Nada pode derrotar David Desrosiers."

"É claro que não."

Ele sorri perante sua concordância, deixando-se cair no sofá, ao seu lado, e agarrando o controle de onde ele estava sobre sua perna.

Você consegue conter o tremor com muita força de vontade, mas, mesmo que você não tivesse, ele está muito focado na televisão para ter notado. E uma parte sua está feliz com isso, mas outra parte não está.

Por que essa parte apenas deseja que ele te _note_. Que ele estivesse tão focado em você quanto você estava focado nele.

Mas ele não está e não vai estar, então você está apenas fazendo questão de afastar esses pensamentos. Por que ouvir _esse_ tipo de coisas foi o que te colocou aqui, em primeiro lugar.

Eles te fizeram pensar no que trouxe David e o pornô e, deus, você realmente desejou que você nunca tivesse percebido o quanto você amava o baixista.

Você gosta da negação. Você sente falta disso. Era muito melhor do que ver todos os dias o que você nunca pode ter e desejar que você pudesse beijá-lo e tocá-lo.

E se você pudesse voltar no tempo, você o teria beijado, doente ou não, por que aquele momento tem voltado para lhe visitar desde que você assistiu o maldito DVD um mês at...

A manga da sua camiseta é puxada e você sai dos seus pensamentos, virando-se para olhar para David.

Ele está com o cenho franzindo e olhando para você com muita preocupação. "Pierre?"

Você força um sorriso. "Eu estou bem, apenas pensando."

"Você está me preocupando." Ele sussurra e por um alguns poucos segundos ele parece tão perdido. Mas então isso sumiu, assim como sua mão, enquanto ele se vira para a televisão. "Eu sei que você gosta de loiras, então eu coloquei um em que a garota principal é."

Você suspira levemente.

Você _gostava_ de loiras.

Você gostava quando eram baixistas hiperativos com o cabelo loiro.

Agora, você gostava de cabelo negro. E pessoas de cabelos negros que são chamadas David e que vestem chapéus.

Mas você não diz nada disso, você apenas continua forçando o sorriso em seu rosto e diz. "Legal."

Ele olha para você nervosamente. "Você gosta de loiras, certo?"

Você hesita antes, "Eu não _desgosto_." você encolhe ombros. "Não é realmente o cabelo que faz a pessoa."

"Oh, certo." Ele diz lentamente, antes de pressionar o 'play', iniciando o filme, antes de andar ao redor e apagar todas as luzes, então havia apenas o brilho da televisão.

"David?"

Ele se senta ao seu lado e ergue uma sobrancelha. "Eu estou achando que ver o outro se masturbar não está no topo da sua lista de prioridade."

_Você não tem idéia de quão no topo isso está_, mas você morde sua língua e responde. "Não, não está."

"Certo, então." Ele assente. "Agora, vamos apenas parar toda essa esquisitice e assistir a porra do pornô e, eu não sei, fazer você se sentir melhor." Ele sorri. "Nós até temos sorvete se tudo o mais não der certo."

Você balança sua cabeça, sorrindo suavemente. "Sorvete é sua resposta para tudo, David. Eu não sei como você não engorda."

"Eu tenho um alto metabolismo." Ele pausa. "E dizem que sexo é um bom exercício."

Você engole, sua garganta de repente seca, assim que imagens de David em várias posições sexuais passam por sua mente.

E, porra, se ele se masturbar você não tem idéia do que você vai fazer. Por que você vai, sem dúvida, gemer o nome dele se você se tocar, então você não pode fazer isso.

Mas, afortunadamente, você é salvo de responder – ou tê-lo perguntando o que está errado, novamente – assim que há o súbito som da campainha vindo da tela.

Vocês dois se viram para assistir, enquanto uma garota loira, usando nada além de um sutiã e uma calcinha, anda até a porta. Ela a abre e parado lá está um cara com um pacote em suas mãos e vestindo a roupa de carteiro mais libertina que você já viu.

"Quem abre a porta seminua?" David perguntou incredulamente. "Ela _quer_ ser estuprada?!"

"É pornô." Você diz.

David bufa. "Essa não é uma desculpa perdoável."

Você vai responder, mas o cara na televisão fala. _"Eu tenho um grande pacote para você."_

E você bufa, antes de David começar a rir.

"Porra. Isso é tão clichê e nosso estilo!" ele diz em meio a uma risadinha.

Você sorri. "Nós dificilmente o possuímos."

Ele afasta sua resposta, enquanto o divertimento dele se esvai. "Que seja, cale a boca. Não vê que eu estou assistindo ao filme?"

Para provar seu ponto, ele aumenta o volume, a conversa entre o cara e a garota – que você aprendeu se chamarem Vanessa e Fred – tornando-se mais proeminente e te fazendo se focar na televisão, mesmo que seja apenas para não olhar para David; a luz bruxuleante da TV fazendo-o parecer tão digno de ser beijado, que até doía fisicamente não alcançá-lo e tocá-lo.

"Por favor, me diz que nem todas as mulheres são tão estúpidas." Ele pede e você olha rapidamente para a tela – você estava olhando para o carpete - para descobrir que 'Vanessa' havia convidado 'Fred' para entrar.

"É pornô." Você responde novamente.

Ele faz um som de aborrecimento no fundo da garganta, e começa a tamborilar a própria perna, enquanto assiste.

Eles estão conversando e 'Fred' conseguiu derrubar o pacote pelo menos cinco vezes e 'Vanessa' conseguiu derrubar a caneta – a câmera focando a bunda dela quando ela o fez.

Teve, pelo menos, mais dois minutos disso antes deles finalmente se beijarem, 'Fred' pressionando-a contra a parede, e é quando David perde o controle.

"Como as pessoas podem comprar essa merda?! Você não derruba algo para se fazer entender. Tipo, que merda. Mas que porra?!"

E David parece tão completamente desacreditado sobre como isso poderia estar acontecendo, que você não consegue não tocá-lo.

Então, você o alcança e dá um tapinha no lado da cabeça dele, sorrindo levemente.

Por que ele está adorável nesse momento e esse o é tanto que você pode fazer e mantê-lo pensando que você está apenas divertido.

E você está divertido, por que ele é tão cheio de energia e tão cheio de opinião própria.

Essa é uma das razões pela qual você o ama. E por causa disso, ele pode estar falando sobre o sabor de um jelly-beans¹ ou perguntando como o animal no acostamento da estrada morreu e você ainda estaria desejando acariciar a sua pele, segurá-lo próximo e finalmente ter a chance de beijá-lo.

Mas você _não pode_ e você deseja que sua mente parasse de lhe dizer isso. Por que machuca ser tão ostensivamente estapeado com a verdade toda vez que você olha para David.

Seus olhos se cerram em frustração – consigo mesmo, principalmente –, enquanto você pega sua lata de cerveja e toma um longo gole.

Você nunca devia ter concordado com isso, nunca.

Porra, por que inferno você concordou?!

"Pierre, Pierre, olhe!" e David fica puxando seu braço até que você olhe para a tela, onde ele está apontando para a garota.

"O joelho dela está no pênis dele." A mão dele se aperta no seu braço e ele até te puxa pelo sofá, então suas pernas estão se tocando, enquanto ele tenta – você não tem certeza – talvez lhe dar uma melhor visão da tela – não que você não conseguisse ver de onde estava... Onde as coisas não eram tão tentadoras.

"Isso está, evidentemente, doendo." Ele continuou obviamente. "Você não coloca _esse_ tanto de pressão ali. Sério, é como ser chutado no saco quando é feito desse jeito!"

Ele olha para você agora, esperando pela confirmação de que ele está certo, mas você está um pouco absorto em pensamentos sobre a mão de David em seu braço, como suas coxas estão se tocando e imaginando vocês dois trocando de lugar com o casal na televisão e seu joelho dando a David o que ele queria…

Você fecha seus olhos e tenta controlar sua respiração.

Um Mississipi.

Dois Mississipi.

Trê...

"Cacete! Como os caras sequer ficam duros com essa merda? É completamente irreal. Um cara prefere uma mão lá embaixo, não um joelho."

Um Mississipi.

Do...

"Se o orgasmo dela for tão falso quanto esses seios, eu estou ligando para reclamar de trauma cerebral. Eu vou ter que assistir toneladas do meu pornô apenas para me sentir melhor."

Você fecha seus olhos e deixa sair uma lenta respiração.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, faça com um cara, não com uma garota! Pelo menos você sabe que eles fazem bons orais! Porra, é, tipo, nossa especialidade!"

E isso é tudo que você pode agüentar, David te pressionou até o final, por que, caralho. O que você não daria para apenas beijá-lo, e deixar a língua dele, lá, e lamber e... Ugh.

Seus olhos se abrem e você vira seu corpo todo para encará-lo – cegamente pousando sua cerveja na mesa, ao lado da intocada dele.

Não demora para que ele perceba que você o está observando, assim que ele olha para você e pisca em confusão. "Pi..."

E você apenas não se importa, dane-se as conseqüências, dane-se _tudo_. Você o ama e você tem se reprimido tanto, que você precisa de uma recompensa e, por Deus, você está pegando essa.

Você agarra o rosto dele e o beija, puxando-o para você e faz o que você tem morrido para fazer por tanto tempo. Anos de emoções reprimidas sendo colocados no beijo, sua língua entrando na boca de David para experimentar, explorar, pegar tudo o que você pode nesse momento.

E David guincha levemente, suas mãos indo apertar ligeiramente seus ombros, mas você não se importa com os seus protestos nesse momento, você quer apenas beijá-lo. Mas você não vai pegar mais do que isso, entretanto, nunca iria pegar qualquer coisa além disso quando ele não quisesse.

Você apenas quer esse momento, por que você nunca terá isso novamente.

Então, você continua beijando-o, um toque de desespero surgindo quando você começa a ficar sem ar, por que se afastar significa que acabou. Significa que você vai ter que parar de tocá-lo e encarar as conseqüências de ter feito isso.

E você quer parar esse momento, viver aqui para sempre, onde tudo está perfeito e David ainda não te rejeitou.

Mas a vida é cruel e você não consegue. Há muitas coisas que não vão te deixar. E, eventualmente, você tem que se afastar, parar de beijá-lo, de [i]_tocá-lo_[/i]. E você cai em todas as preocupações, culpa e nojo sobre o que acabou de acontecer. Sobre o que você _fez_.

Você olha para ele por alguns poucos segundos, dentro de seus olhos arregalados e atormentados, antes de fixar os lábios levemente abertos, avermelhados e inchados. Por _sua_ causa.

"Porra." Você amaldiçoa, afastando-se para o lado oposto do sofá. "Porra, David."

E você sabe que David é um cara, então dificilmente você tirou vantagem dele… Mas você _sente_ como se tivesse feito isso. David sempre foi feminino e frágil para você e isso te faz se sentir como um cuzão por obrigá-lo a te beijar.

"Pierre..." David murmura. E você está esperando pela rejeição, pelas palavras que iriam lhe cortar como facas.

Inferno, você até está meio que esperando que ele apenas se levante e saia do seu apartamento.

Mas, então, ele continua. "Esse é seu jeito de me pedir um oral?"

Você ergue seus olhos para olhar para ele.

A cabeça dele está inclinada para o lado em contemplação, os leves traços de diversão curvando os lábios dele em um sorriso.

"Bem, é?"

E você quer dizer sim, por que, caralho, você quer tanto isso… Mas isso não é tudo o que você quer, nem chega perto.

"Esse é meu jeito de dizer que eu te amo." Você sussurra, abaixando seus olhos quando os de David se arregalam. "E como eu não consegui mais segurar isso. E como você merecia saber."

A sala fica em silêncio por alguns momentos antes. "Então, você está basicamente dizendo que para fazer um oral em você seria como seu namorado, e também seu melhor amigo e colega de banda?"

Você o olha hesitantemente e ele não está bravo, ele está impaciente, se estiver – esperando por uma resposta, enquanto ele senta de pernas cruzadas no sofá.

Então, você lentamente assente. "Sim…"

"Certo." Ele responde, antes de engatinhar pelo sofá até ele estar bem na sua frente.

Ele sorri quando você tenta se afastar, alcançando e agarrando sua camiseta, puxando você para perto.

"Você não deveria fugir do seu namorado quando ele está preste a fazer coisas maravilhosas para você com a língua dele."

E você olha dentro dos olhos dele, mesmo que eles estivessem divertido, você pode ver a afeição, o… Amor? – talvez – que está por trás.

Por que David não está brincando; ele intenciona tudo o que ele diz.

Essa compreensão traz uma onda de alívio e você está preste a rir de felicidade, quando o resto disso se registra, os olhos de David escurecendo rapidamente diante de você.

"Deitei-se." ele murmura.

E você não pode fazer nada além de obedecer.

Ele está sobre você, antes de se inclinar para baixo e te beijar. É suave e doce e não o que você esperava.

E você corresponde, mas é apenas por poucos momentos antes dele se afastar e sorrir maliciosamente. "Bouvier, eu vou abalar o seu mundo."

Nenhuma parte sua duvida disso.

-

¹ pequena bala oval, recheada com geléia


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Ele se move, juntando seus lábios novamente, mas dessa vez é completamente desejo e ardor, a língua dele lambendo seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos descansam no seu quadril.

Sua boca de abre instantaneamente e você geme quando ele, simultaneamente, aprofunda o beijo, enquanto escorrega a mão para debaixo da sua camiseta.

E você sempre apenas _soube_ que David seria bom no que faz, mas você ainda não está exatamente certo de como ele conseguiu desfazer sua calça e abaixá-la até seus joelhos, sem que você notasse.

Ele termina o beijo e sorri maliciosamente para você, com luxúria e travessura e você nunca tinha visto algo tão fodidamente quente em toda sua _vida_.

"O que você quer, Pierre?" ele praticamente ronrona, a mão se movendo levemente para traçar o contorno da sua coxa.

Você fecha seus olhos e tenta não estremecer, mas fracassa quando ele se inclina para baixo e sussurra em seu ouvido. "Você quer que eu te chupe até você vir? Até que você foda minha boca? Eu aposto que você vem querendo que eu faça isso há um tempo. Te colocar até o fundo da minha garganta e gemer, desejando você tanto quanto você me deseja."

"Foda-se, David." Você sibila, e ele ri, ele malditamente _ri_.

"Oh, você pode me foder também."

Seus olhos se abrem rapidamente, enquanto você vira sua cabeça para olhar para ele. Ele sorri e se move para frente, beijando você por alguns segundos. Ele, então, se afasta e desce seu corpo, até que ele está ajoelhado entre suas pernas.

Ele junta seus olhos e diz. "Mas não essa noite." Ele sorri afetadamente. "Essa noite é tudo sobre você. Eu disse que iria te _fazer se sentir melhor_." a mão dele se move para dedilhar a cintura da sua boxer. "E, acredite, eu sou _realmente_] bom nisso. Eu vou te fazer gritar."

"Merda." Seus olhos se fecham novamente. "Você já vai me fazer gozar desse jeito."

Ele sorri, você pode ouvir em sua voz. "Oh, não se preocupe. Você não vai fazer nada até que eu o permita."

E ele intenciona isso, a voz está quase controladora, e você nunca o ouviu desse jeito, mas, porra, isso está te excitando mais do que você achou ser possível.

"Olhe pra mim." Ele murmura, e você o faz, seus olhos se abrindo para encontrar os dele.

Eles estão escuros com desejo e você apenas quer beijá-lo, mas você sabe que a boca dele logo vai estar em outro lugar, um lugar _melhor_, então você reprime isso, e espera pelo que quer que seja que ele vá fazer em seguida.

As mãos dele encontram seu caminho até sua calça. "Levante-se."

E você o faz, seu quadril se erguendo, enquanto ele usa o movimento para puxar sua calça pelo resto do caminho para baixo, jogando-as além do seu sofá, em alguma parte do seu chão.

Ele sorri, os olhos em sua boxer, enquanto as mãos levemente traçam pequenos contornos sob sua camiseta e ao redor do cós. E isso é provocador e maravilhoso, mas não é o bastante.

Você quer pedir por mais, implorar para que ele tire sua boxer e te _toque_, mas você não quer dizer nada que possa fazê-lo parar.

Por que ainda que isso seja quase doloroso, ainda é David e ele está te tocando e ele pode ter dito que vocês eram namorados antes, mas você conhece David e ele não tem relacionamentos de longo prazo.

Então, você não vai foder com isso, você vai deixá-lo fazer qualquer coisa e tudo que ele quiser com você. Por que se essa for a única vez que você vai ter isso, você quer que conte e, talvez, apenas talvez, se você der à ele o que _ele_ quer, então ele pode voltar à você para mais disso.

E é por isso que você está esperando, enquanto você está deitado lá, mordendo seu lábio e o observando. Ele está olhando para sua barriga tão intensamente – tendo erguido sua camiseta –, seguindo os contornos que ele está traçando com os olhos.

Quase parece que ele não consegue acreditar que ele está te tocando, mas isso não pode ser certo, por que é você quem esperou por isso durante anos, não David.

Ele está apenas fazendo isso, por que... Bem, você não está realmente certo. E esse entendimento faz seu coração se afundar, por que você realmente, realmente o ama e você não quer que isso signifique nada para ele.

Mas você também sabe que você nunca vai dizer a ele para parar o que ele está fazendo nesse momento. Você pode dizer a ele amanhã que vocês não podem fazer isso novamente, mas agora, é sobre ele e _ter_ esse momento.

E quando os dedos dele se aproximam um pouco mais da sua boxer, você estremece, seu quadril se arqueando contra sua vontade, enquanto o apelo escapa por seus lábios. "_David._"

Ele parece ser tirado de seus pensamentos, assim que ele ergue o olhar para você. E, por um segundo, ele sorri. Suave, afetuoso e seu coração incha por ser a pessoa para quem ele o está direcionando.

"Desculpe." Ele sussurra, antes de sorrir afetadamente e se curvar para baixo e, então, seus _lábios_ e _língua_ estão traçando os contornos que seus dedos tinham criado.

Você apenas quer alcançá-lo, entrelaçar seus dedos ao redor do cabelo dele e empurrá-lo para baixo. Para onde você _precisa_ ser tocado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso é tão bom e você pode sentir o sorriso dele, enquanto ele beija sua pele, os dedos indo se enrolar ao redor do cós da sua boxer e levemente começando a puxá-la para baixo.

E isso _tortura_.

"David, por favor." Você implora e você não consegue impedir suas mãos de se moverem para, hesitantemente, se enrolarem no cabelo dele.

Mas ele apenas faz um som de apreciação contra sua pele, como se ele estivesse simplesmente esperando que você fizesse isso.

E seus dedos apertam sua boxer firmemente e começam a puxá-la para baixo e sua mente está gritando em felicidade, esperando mais, mais, mais.

Seus dedos se apertam no cabelo dele e você está apenas pronto para suspirar em alívio, quando o clima se quebra, seus olhos se abrem rapidamente e os movimentos dele param, assim que o telefone toca.

E você quer chorar, por que ele está se afastando, seus dedos caindo dos cabelos dele, enquanto ele se senta e pisca, virando sua cabeça para o telefone, que descansava na ponta dele do sofá.

Ele o pega, e atende. "Alô?"

Há um momento de pausa, antes "Por que, Chuck, eu decidi passar aqui."

Ele ouve por alguns momentos, antes de dizer. "Não, nós não queremos ir à uma festa. Estamos ocupados."

"Bem..." ele responde depois de um segundo ou dois, seu tom irritado. "Eu estava quase chupando o Pierre. Então, se você não se importa, podemos apresar aqui para que eu possa voltar à fazer isso?"

E você cora em embaraçamento, mas, ao mesmo tempo, você também está tentando não sorrir para o que seria a reação de Chuck – e como David apenas tinha dito que ele _ainda vai fazer isso_.

A risada de David te tira de seus pensamentos e você o observa sorrir. "O Sebastien ganhou a aposta? Por que isso não me surpreende?"

Ele balança a cabeça em divertimento, mas você mal nota isso, por que... Havia uma aposta?

Você sente seu coração afundar.

Talvez eles já soubessem que você gostava dele e, porra, é claro que sabiam. Por que mais David concordaria em assistir pornô _hétero_ com você?

Era tudo que isso era, a porra de uma aposta e você tinha sido tão malditamente estúpido por cair nessa.

Você sabia que David não podia gostar de você, e você _sabia_ que David só ia fazer isso uma vez, mas, porra. Você não esperava que ouvir isso ser confirmado fosse doer tanto.

Você vira sua cabeça para não vê-lo mais, por que você não vai ficar chateado por causa disso ou, pelo menos, não vai demonstrar. Não vai deixar que _ele_ saiba.

E você está na metade da ação de se sentar, quando ele se despede e desliga o telefone.

Você o ouve pousar o aparelho na mesa e você consegue se sentar completamente e está quase se virando para sair do sofá, quando as mãos dele estão no seu peito.

"Pierre?" ele chama, e sua voz está confusa.

Você suspira, focando o chão, enquanto murmura. "Você pode ir à festa com eles, se quiser."

"Uh, por que eu iria?" ele pergunta.

Você apenas encolhe os ombros e vai se mover para fora do sofá – você precisa ir para seu quarto e talvez esconder seu rosto por um tempo – mas ele agarra sua camiseta com uma mão, antes de levar a outra para seu rosto, te forçando a olhá-lo.

"Você está bravo comigo?" sussurra, seus olhos chateados, fazendo você abaixar os seus. "Eu... Eu pensei que você quisesse isso..."

E, sim, você o queria, mas não quando não é mútuo, não quando David está fazendo isso como parte de uma brincadeira.

"Eu... David. Eu apenas..." você suspira, antes de olhar para ele novamente, sua mão agora saindo do seu rosto. E ele está preocupado e pesaroso e você sabe que ele não teria feito isso para te machucar intencionalmente, nenhum deles teria.

"Eu apenas... Amo você." Você finalmente diz.

Ele franze as sobrancelhas. "Então, por que você teve problemas comigo contado ao Chuck que nós tínhamos algo acontecendo?"

Você pisca. "Uh, não tive."

"Então..." o aperto dele na sua camiseta se afrouxa levemente, mas a sua voz ainda está preocupada. "Por que você está indo embora?"

"Por que eu não quero que isso seja uma aposta." Você sussurra, abaixando os olhos, incapaz de olhar nos dele, temeroso do que veria.

Ele fica quieto por alguns segundos, antes da mão dele tocar seu rosto novamente, de leve, sua voz apenas um sussurro. "Pierre. Isso é... Eu não sabia que eles estavam levando isso a sério." Ele desliza nas próprias palavras. "Eu... Eu apenas achei que era uma brincadeira; que eles estavam fazendo uma piada por eu ser gay. Que eu apenas queria assistir pornô com você como uma maneira de te converter."

Os dedos dele pressionam levemente sua bochecha, uma pressão insistente, mas suave, pedindo que você olhasse para ele. E você não consegue negar, então você ergue seus olhos para encontrar os dele.

E eles estão tão cheios de preocupação quando você os encontra, a mão dele se movendo de modo que a palma pudesse descansar contra sua bochecha.

"Não é uma aposta, Pierre. Não para mim. Nunca para mim."

E ele se inclina para frente, seus lábios parando à centímetros do seu, enquanto os olhos se moviam nervosamente entre seus olhos e sua boca. Ele está esperando que você diga que está tudo bem.

Você não pode fazer nada, mas beijá-lo.

E ele pode não ter dito se ele gosta de você ou não. Pode não ter dado nenhuma indicação de que sente qualquer coisa além de uma atração por você, mas você não se importa, por que por enquanto isso é o bastante.

Ele suspira contra sua boca, a mão em sua bochecha se movendo para seu pescoço, enquanto ele move os lábios contra os seus, sugando seu lábio inferior para dentro da boca, fazendo cada pedaço da excitação que você estava sentindo antes, voltar a você.

Você leva sua mão, hesitante, para emoldurar seu pescoço e ele faz um pequeno som no fundo da garganta, se movendo para mais perto de você.

Sentindo-se confiante, você leva sua outra mão para o quadril dele, esgueirando-a por sob a camiseta dele levemente, para descansar na pele de lá. E ele estremece, a mão que esteve segurando sua camiseta, se movendo para copiar o movimento que você acabou de fazer.

E esse é o ponto em que ele termina o beijo, arrastando os lábios por seu maxilar até sua orelha.

"Você pode tirar minha camiseta..." ele sussurra. "Se você quiser."

Um arrepio passa por você, por que, Deus, você queria tanto sentir a pele dele sob seus dedos. Por que a única vez que você foi capaz de fazer isso, foi no banho, anos atrás, e fora apenas esfregar o sabonete nas costas dele, então isso dificilmente contava. E você não o amava na época – bem, para admitir – então você meio que não tinha idéia do que significava estar tocando-o.

Então, você rapidamente assente. Movendo sua mão para baixo, para escorregá-la por sob o tecido e erguê-lo.

Ele sorri, te soltando para erguer os braços, então você tirar a camiseta dele. E uma vez que ela se foi, você a joga no chão e é apenas um instante, antes da sua mão estar de volta, tocando-o levemente, apenas correndo pela pele dele.

E ele estremece, uma das mãos dele indo para sua nuca, antes dele te puxar para um beijo, suas mãos continuando a mapear cada centímetro do peito dele, roçando os mamilos dele e fazendo-o gemer contra sua boca.

A mão dele logo se move para passar por seu cabelo, puxando você para ainda mais perto, assim que a língua dele sai, lambendo seus lábios, pedindo por passagem. E você aceita – é claro que aceita –, abrindo sua boca e aprofundando o beijo, enquanto sua mão vai descansar no quadril dele, puxando-o para mais perto, então ele está no seu colo.

Ele sorri contra sua boca, seus braços enrolando-se ao redor do seu pescoço livremente e você está quase sorrindo de volta, quando você sente a curva travessa e ele muda os lábios segundos antes dele _se mover sobre seu colo_.

E você quebra o beijo para gemer, por que, porra, você não estava esperando isso, não mesmo, mas isso foi tão, tão bom e você quer que ele faça isso novamente.

Ele dá risadinhas, antes de pressionar um beijo no seu pescoço e falar contra ele. "Eu acredito que eu te devo um oral, Pierre."

E você quer isso, oh, sempre quis, mas apenas diz, beijando a esquina da boca dele, por que você quer que ele saiba disso. "Você não me deve nada."

"Mm, certo." Ele murmura, se movendo para simplesmente te beijar, antes de continuar. "Mas eu realmente, realmente, quero fazer isso."

E você se sente ficar ainda mais duro com isso, mal contendo um gemido.

"Bem..." você consegue falar depois de alguns poucos momentos. "Se você quiser. Eu não vou te parar."

Ele sorri alegremente, como se você tivesse acabado de dizer que iria fazer gostosuras e travessuras com ele, ao invés de dar à ele permissão de _te chupar_.

E ele te beija de novo rapidamente, antes de sair do seu colo e começar a te puxar levemente para baixo. "Vamos lá. Deite-se se você quer que eu faça isso."

Você realmente não sabe como ele pode estar tão animado para fazer isso e, bem, você está quase desconfiado.

"Por que você quer fazer isso?" isso escapa antes que você possa impedir e, você está bem certo, se fosse possível, sua libido provavelmente estaria te batendo nesse momento.

Ele pisca para você, confuso. "O que quer dizer?"

E como você verbaliza isso?

Depois de alguns segundos de pensamentos, o melhor que você consegue fazer, é. "Você está realmente excitado sobre me chupar, David. Por quê?"

"Oh." Ele murmura, e um leve corar cobre suas bochechas. "Eu... Uh, bem." Ele abaixa seus olhos e rapidamente deixa escapar. "Eu apenas quero te fazer se sentir bem, okay?"

E as bochechas dele coram ainda mais depois dele falar isso, mas você está apenas sorrindo, por que, não é apenas adorável, mas, bem, é quente também, você não pode negar.

Você o alcança, levemente segurando seu queixo e o fazendo olhar para você. E você sabe que isso poderia, provavelmente, deixá-lo inconfortável, mas isso é tudo o que você quer falar. "Eu amo você."

E você o beija suavemente, o reassegurando de que ele não tem que se sentir embaraçado perto de você, nunca.

Ele sorri e então as mãos dele estão na sua bochecha, puxando-o para mais perto, mas não aprofundando o beijo, apenas pressionando firmemente seus lábios.

Quando ele se afasta segundo depois, ele sussurra. "Deite pra mim, sim?"

E você vai admitir – ao menos para você mesmo – que você meio que está desapontado de que ele nunca disse te amar de volta, mas você não vai forçar isso, então você só faz o que ele pediu, enquanto a mão dele corre levemente para cima e para baixo pela sua coxa, te fazendo estremecer.

"Usualmente, eu sou a porra de um provocador." Ele diz calmamente, sem encontrar seus olhos. "Eu levo o meu tempo. Levo os caras até à borda do alívio, antes de me afastar e fazê-los esperar. Eu faço isso várias vezes, até eu decidir que eles podem vir."

Você estremece perante o pensamento, mas ele não comenta sobre isso. Ele apenas move as mãos até sua boxer, puxando-as para baixo, enquanto continua. "Mas eu não quero fazer isso com você."

Ele leva os olhos aos seus brevemente, e sorri levemente. "Eu quero que você aproveite cada segundo disso. Eu quero que você me peça para te tocar novamente. Me _peça_ para provocar." Ele abaixa seus olhos e sussurra. "Por que eu acho que eu poderia ser realmente bom para você."

"Dav..." você começa, mas ele olha para você e as emoções nos olhos dele fazem você parar de falar.

"Não diga nada ainda." Ele diz calmamente, puxando seu boxer pelo resto do caminho enquanto o faz, seu quadril se erguendo automaticamente. "Não até que você saiba com o que você está concordando."

Ele se move levemente, antes de jogar sua cueca no chão. E você, provavelmente, deveria se sentir nervoso com o fato de que os olhos de David estão vagando por suas partes, mas você não se sente. Você sente como se ele fosse para estar aqui com você, fazendo tudo o que ele está.

Então, você sorri suavemente e, depois de alguns segundos, os olhos dele encontram os seus. E o sorriso dele é pequeno quando ele se uniu ao seu, mas é o bastante e quando ele se move para entre suas pernas, seus olhos se fecham.

E você sente a respiração dele em você, segundos antes da língua dele estar lá e ele está lambendo e as suas mãos estão no cabelo dele automaticamente, um gemido escapando de seus lábios perante a sensação.

Você está esperando que ele continue fazendo o que ele está fazendo por um pouco mais de tempo, mas ele não o faz, por que ele não estava mentindo. Ele não vai te provocar. Ele apenas move seus lábios e, então, a boca dele está ao seu redor. E você geme, suas mãos se apertando no cabelo dele, enquanto você tenta não se forçar para frente, mas você ainda se move levemente, você não pode evitar.

Mas as mãos dele nem sequer tentam manter seu quadril parado, ele apenas continua lambendo e chupando, fazendo você querer chorar perante o prazer do fato de que é _David_ lá embaixo e fazendo isso.

E é esse pensamento e o baixo 'hum' que ele deixa escapar, enquanto quase te coloca no fundo da garganta, que te fazem perder o controle.

Você geme o nome dele quando você vem, mas ele não se afasta, ele fica, engolindo tudo o que você tem à dar.

E quando você está esgotado, você praticamente derrete no sofá, enquanto ele se afasta de você.

Um suave e satisfeito sorriso passa por seu rosto, enquanto você o alcança e segura o seu braço, puxando-o para seu peito e se movendo, então você está de lado, as costas dele pressionada no sofá, enquanto você o encara.

E você o beija suavemente, enquanto sua mão se move para a calça dele, por que você sabe que ele tem que estar duro. E você está certo – e, então, agradecidamente ele está tão excitado quanto você estava –, então você o esfrega levemente por cima da calça.

Ele geme, os olhos se fechando. E você sorri, por que esse é o som mais lindo que você já ouviu.

Então, você vai fazer isso novamente, querendo ouvir que outro som ele vai fazer, querendo fazer com que _ele_ se sinto bem. Mas antes que você possa, ele repele sua mão.

Você franze o cenho. "David?"

Ele deixa escapar um suspiro, fechando os olhos apertadamente. "Eu estou tentando fazer isso sumir e você não está me ajudando."

"O quê?" e você sente como se você tivesse sido estapeado. "Você... Você não quer se sentir desse modo?"

Ele abre os olhos brevemente para te dar um olhar em branco. "Não quando eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso."

"Do que você está falando?" você pergunta, confuso, enquanto sua mão se move de volta para a calça dele, esfregando suavemente. "Eu posso fazer isso."

Ele geme, os olhos se fechando novamente, enquanto ele se move dentro do toque e você acelera, esfregando mais rápido, um pequeno choramingo escapando dos lábios dele.

Mas antes que você possa pressionar mais perto, a mão dele está no seu pulso, te afastando. "Cacete, Pierre. Você sabe o quão difícil você está deixando isso?"

Exasperado, você pergunta. "Por que você não me deixa te tocar?"

Ele geme, jogando a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá, enquanto seus olhos se fecham. "Por que eu não vou ferrar com tudo entre a gente, te deixando fazer isso."

"David, que diabos você está falando?" e você está começando a ficar frustrado. "Você acabou de me fazer um oral e eu já te disse que eu te am..."

"Essa é a questão!" ele te interrompe, os olhos dele mostrando tanto aborrecimento quanto os seus provavelmente estão. "Você fica falando que me ama, mas você ama seu amigo. Você não tem idéia de que tipo de namorado eu seria."

Ele suspira cansadamente, abaixando os olhos dos seus. "Eu estou preocupado que eu não vou estar à altura. Então, não diga que você me ama de novo... E... E não me toque, quando for por que eu fiz isso por você."

"David..." você sussurra, meio tocado e meio pronto para bater nele.

"Eu não quero mais nada até que você tenha a chance de ver quem eu sou. Em todos os aspectos da minha vida." Ele hesita, antes de olhar para você novamente. "Por que eu não vou dizer de volta. Dizer como eu me sinto em relação a você. Até eu saber que você me quer. Completamente."

E mesmo você achando que ele está sendo exagerado, por que é claro que você vai amá-lo não importa o quê, você sabe o que ele está fazendo.

Ele não quer ser machucado.

E você suspira levemente, antes de se mover para frente e beijá-lo levemente nos lábios.

"Okay." Você diz ao se afastar. "Nós vamos fazer do seu modo."

E ele sorri para você, animado e feliz, antes de se aninhar em você. E, yeah, é meio que estranho que você esteja apenas de camiseta e ele em calças realmente apertadas, enquanto ele ainda está duro, mas isso não importa. Por que esse é _David_.

E apenas como você compraria um filhotinho de cachorro para fazê-lo sorrir, você também se deitaria nesse estúpido e sarnento sofá, meio nu apenas para tê-lo aninhado em você.

Por que você está disposto a fazer o que for para convencê-lo de que você nunca o machucaria; que você está apaixonado por ele. E você viajaria para a lua e voltaria, apenas para vê-lo sorrir, para fazê-lo rir.

Então, talvez, um dia, você vai deixá-lo confortável o bastante para dizer _'Amo você também'_.

**FIM**


End file.
